


Restart

by Nevanna



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this city, Ramona can be whatever she chooses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the "master and servant" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Ramona has made a list of things to do tomorrow: buy groceries, look for a job, dye her hair pink or orange (she hasn’t decided yet), and find out what bands are playing this weekend. 

_You do that._ Gideon’s drawl is so clear and close that Ramona has to sit up to make sure he isn’t reclining on the bed beside her, his glasses reflecting lights from passing cars. For a moment, the smell of his cologne fills her new apartment. _Can’t wait to see what you pretend to be next, babe. The truth will be our secret. Deal?_

“No deal,” she whispers. “Not with you.” Whatever game they were playing (the genius and his muse, the master and his servant, the roles and rules that changed at his whim), it’s over. In this city, she can be, and has to be, whatever she chooses.

If she doesn’t believe that, she might as well go skating back to him now.


End file.
